earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Spartan
Glacier Spartan is a confederacy of towns, each with their own way of management but each with representation and power. It is located in Antarctica and the tip of South America, consists of 5 towns, with a combined population of 20. As of 8/13/2019, Glacial Empire was renamed to Glacier Spartan, sad days all around. Creation & Early History The Glacier Spartan was created due to a massive mining operation, voting, and a few donations. Early on, right before it's creation, a schism occurred where Alexfromsweden wanted to control the nation, while ZeTrapz wanted mayorship. An offer was made to make a small town nearby to act as the capital, but eventually it was decided that Alexfromsweden be the leader of Glacier Town, and the nation. Alexfromsweden's Reign Immediately after creation of the Glacier Spartan, (GE,) GE countrymen traveled the world visiting many open border nations. During this time, GE members also expanded the only town at the time, making a shop, buying villagers, making residential plots, etc. However, trouble struck when an image of Glacier Spartan members with the Japanese Shogun's shield appeared in the Shogun's direct messages. Alexfromsweden had stopped the Shogun in his own AFK pool, murdering him via drowning. Following this, Alexfromsweden got the bright idea to kill other nations' villagers. He was eventually caught and killed by Magenent, the Leader of Norway. It was at this time that GE members were given an ultimatum: have Alexfromsweden give up leadership, or face the wrath of Norway, Denmark, and Britain. Fearing for his life, Alexfromsweden gave up his leadership; he was promptly kicked out and a temporary leader was established before eventually passing down to ZeTrapz. ZeTrapz' Reign After relations with Norway were smoothed over, Glacier Spartan leaders began to seek allies and conduct trading with foreign parties. New_London was added to the nation, and anyone who had settled nearby was invited to become a member of the GE. Under ZeTrapz' command, Glacier Spartan leaders seek a new, neutral path. Conflict with any nation is viewed as unnecessary without deliberate reason.. As of 3/19/19 Alexfromsweden has been IP Banned, and we seek to repair some of the damage left behind. An expansion of the nation begun, with some members of the first few towns branching off to claim more land for the nation. War with Antarctica (Town) In search of possible settlements, L3royJenkins was traveling eastward along the Antarctic coastline when he discovered a settlement owned by dok_and_max. L3roy was then invited to browse their compound to see twenty to thirty cows for sale. After leaving the compound, L3roy continued eastward until he was messaged by ZeTrapz. After a conversation, L3roy was invited to see Glacier_Town. During the informal tour, players dok_and_max and kolkar04 began to conduct perimeter harassment. ZeTrapz started to repel the harassment, where he informed L3roy that dok_and_max and kolkar04 actually stole all of the cows that were in their possession in the compound. This inspired L3roy to side with ZeTrapz and help him fend off the attack. The GE leader and the mercenary were successful in killing one of the attackers, where the other attacker then ran to a chunk claimed by Darislav, teleporting back to Antarctica. War was then declared between the Glacier Spartan and the town of Antarctica. Argentinian Conflict: The Falklands Incident An up and coming town came on the radar of the Glacier Spartan when it's leader asked to join our ranks. This town singe-handedly raised the population of the GE twofold. The Falklands had it's own parliament, it's own laws, it's own customs; so it was like an extra territorial claim, with ambitions to create their own nation one day. Of course, when a town becomes large one thinks to expand, so the Falklands split into West-Falklands, and South-Falklands. Unfortunately this came under direct violation of a treaty the Falklands had with Argentina, splitting the isles down the middle. So, feeling the pressure, ZeTrapz sought the aid of Majapahit and anyone that could come. A force about 10 players strong went via nether to aid in securing the sovereignty of the Falklands. Only 2 players from the Argentina side were sent, so they immediately bailed, this in turn led to a new treaty being signed giving "first come, first serve" rights to whoever claims the area around South-Falklands first. Believing we had won, Joel02 and ZeTrapz logged for the night; unfortunately the next day it was discovered that South-Falklands would be joining Argentina in the near future. This betrayal forced Joel02 to close Falkland's doors and rethink his plans for the area, leading eventually to Joel02 quitting the server and taking all previous members with him. The Cold Crusade The entire empire was heated after losing our fastest growing city, to what was perceived as Argentinian aggression. We couldn't sit back any longer, and so with the aid of VillagerFilms and the Incan Empire (Bolivia & Ecuador), we declared war on Argentina. We began with an offer, since Chile is technically its own nation, we'd hoped that they might agree to stay out of the conflict. But of course, this was misguided, and Cristul12 refused to stay out of the conflict to come. Thus, we began preform guerrilla warfare, striking the unprepared populace on a daily basis, all was going well, and the only time any of us died was when we were afk, or caught of guard. Eventually, we're informed that Argentina belongs to the Union of Nations, a group that aims to create peace. While we were undeterred by this, the Incan Empire decided it would rather join with the union, and we're left fighting a single front conflict. On April 26th, a cease fire was called, this would only be temporary, and almost immediately we were back into the fray. On May 5th, BlackQuartz, leader of Imperial_Brazil, began peace talks between us. Argentinian Peace Treaty: * ''- The territory of the Falkland Islands will be divided between the two nations, with Glacier Spartan being the owner of the West Falklands and half of the South Falklands, while Argentina will be the owner of the Falklands East and the eastern half of the Falklands South. '' * ''- In continental territory, what will delimit the space between Argentina and Glacier Spartan will be the nation of UTF (Tierra del Fuego Union). To the south, all space will be of Glacier Spartan, whereas to the north all space will be of Argentina and Chile.'' * ''- Any and all tactical information received by either side will be divulged, this includes, but is not limited to; traps, shortcuts, defensive weaknesses, etc. '' * ''-locoyo2012 is to return ZeTrapz's nation shield, and relic, Imperio. '' * ''-Both nations will accept to end all conflicts and become allies.'' Isolationism: After peace was settled between GE and Argentina, things tended to die down, and not much occurred within national relations. The only notable events include: Restoration of the Capital, Elyrian (now Ellsworth) Independence, the construction of a peace bridge between West-Falklands and Malvinas, and The Creation of S.H.I.E.L.D out of the ruins of the U.O.N. As of May 28th, this isolationist period was broken due to Lyonc's (JustBeHonest's) appointment as Prime Minister of GE. Immediately he began to reorder what spark had been lost in the downtime after the war, and a new age may be approaching, only time may tell. Diplomacy The Glacier Spartan's residents tend to keep to themselves. usually due to the fact that the empire is quite far from practical means of overworld travel. However, efforts are being made to branch out and trade with other parties, towns, and nations. Japan Alexfromsweden, former GE Leader, drowned the former Japanese Shogun, Surfboy1, in his own AFK pool and took his shield. As such, GE didn't start on good terms with japan, and due to the new order in japan it likely no longer matters. Norway Formerly hostile due to Alexfromsweden killing villagers, Magenent has since sold this nation and moved to niger, taking any of the distrust with him (if there still is any). Relations with the new Norrland unknown. Majapahit Oldest trade partner and good friends, a few of GE's newer structures were inspired by their architecture. Parameswara was a dear friend and will be missed, rip. 'Argentina' Tensions have more or less boiled over, and we've opened up communication. Category:Nations Category:Antarctica